The Switch
by factionofagirl
Summary: This story explores what would happen if Tris' and Four's stories were switched as she completes initiation two years before him and works as his instructor. Will they still find love? What will their relationship and relationships with others be like as a result? Mentions of child abuse, rape and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, lovely readers! Here's what I thought of as a new twist for Divergent. In this story, some of the main parts are switched (hence the name). Tris is 16 and chooses first before Four/Tobias does (he will 2 years after she does and Tris is his initiation instructor versus the other way around) Some of the details in the original story will stay the same while others may be changed or omitted. I don't own Divergent or its characters. This chapter and some of the others that follow deal with child abuse and/or rape, Tris' parents are more like Four's and vice versa. I'm looking for a beta on this story/ ideas and suggestions if anyone is interested. Enjoy!**_

I sit anxiously waiting near my brother as we are to take the aptitude tests today. I'm 16 and this is the year that I am to choose a faction. My father, Andrew, coached me on exactly what to do in the test to get a result of Abnegation since I might be divergent like him. I like Abnegation but I have never felt like I fit in here. I need to leave. I know it but I don't know where that might be yet. I chew on my fingernails as I contemplate this. My name is called and I am ushered into a room for the test.

I drink the clear vial of liquid that the woman, Tori, gives to me. I decide against following my father's advice as I want to make my own choices and find my own path, where I belong. I awake from the simulation startled as Tori excuses herself for a moment. I don't know what this means and I sit anxiously awaiting the results.

I am not surprised when she tells me I am divergent but I am when she tells me that I have aptitude for three factions: Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. The test was supposed to tell me so I could make the decision easily but it doesn't work on someone who is divergent. Tori releaser me and I walk home alone to think.

I decide to go home since it is quiet and I am lost in thought. I don't want to stay in Abnegation anymore, I know that much. My mother died when I was small and my father has been cruel towards me ever since. I am not smart enough to join the Erudite, too adventurous for Amity and I have too many secrets I would never tell for Candor. Dauntless seems my only option then. They are brave, they are free and that is what I want.

My thoughts are interrupted by my father's arrival home. I can't let him know what I am thinking, I must hide it. "How did the aptitude test go?" he asks me and I answer unconvincingly that it was fine. "Did you do what I told you to get the Abnegation result?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. I nod slowly but I can already tell it's too late. He knows I'm lying.

"You're lying, I know it! What have I told you about lying?!" he screams in my face. "Liars can't be trusted." I respond quietly. I hold my breath as I know what's coming next, he takes off his belt and orders me to squat as he yells "This is for your own good!" and the belt smacks against my back.

When he's finished, I hold back the tears from the pain and apologize. "You don't mean that! Since it's the last day before you choose and live in this house, maybe we should do something else too. I'm going to miss my little Beatrice." he snarls as he approaches my face and forces me to kiss him as he begins to remove his clothes and drags me into his bedroom. God, no. Please no. No, no, no!

He pins me against the bed so that I cannot move and forces himself inside me as I cry. "Stop crying bitch!" he says as he slaps me across the face. We stay like this for what feels like forever until Caleb arrives and he is forced to stop so that Caleb doesn't know what's going on. Caleb has never had to endure what I have nor have I ever told him.

I help Caleb prepare dinner as I fear my father further hurting me if I don't. The only thought that surfaces is that I can't keep living this way and I have to get out. Our father excuses us after dinner to think about tomorrow and the thought of escaping leaves me almost giddy. I spend the night in my room and awake the next morning to go to the ceremony.

I'm going to betray my father, my brother and my faction with my choice but I cannot stay any longer. My father is hosting the ceremony this year which makes the whole thing even more awful. Caleb chooses before me, cutting with the knife into his hand and holding his palm over the bowl of clear water that represents Erudite. I feel anxious having seen Caleb leave and knowing what I am going to do.

My father calls my name and I cut into my palm, causing my blood to sizzle over the coals. I join the Dauntless and see a look at betrayal and contempt in his eyes but I am brave. I am free.

Once the ceremony is over, I follow the Dauntless as they run down the stairs. I've never really had the opportunity to run but I like it, the wild energy it fills me with. We reach the train and I try to jump on as I have watched them do a million times but I end up failing right on my face as I do.

I rise quickly as an Erudite buy in blue laughs. "Don't know how to jump Stiff? Aren't you afraid Dauntless might be a little too much for you?" he teases and I think I heard that his name is Eric. He has a menacing grin and a smile that sends shivers up my spine.

When we reach what I judge to be Dauntless headquarters, I jump onto the roof as a man named Amar tells everyone they must jump off the roof to enter. A cold sweat runs through me as I jump last, letting everyone else go first. I feel my body fly through the air until I hit something- a net. Amar grabs my hand and helps me pull myself up off the net.

"What's your name, Stiff?" he asks and I think for a moment before I respond with "Tris." He ushers me inside as I see that there are only eight transfers including me. I gulp. I hope that I didn't make the wrong choice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey readers! Here is chapter 2, Tris still has 6 fears but they are combined with some of her original ones as well as Four's like heights to give another twist here. Enjoy!**_

Once we're all there, Amar tells us that this year we will be going through our fear landscapes first before training begins. I'm the last to go again and I try not to show my nervousness about this even though I don't know what to expect and that makes me more so. He leads me into a room where he asks me to sit in a chair as he injects my neck with the serum.

I brace myself for what's to come as everything goes black. I'm alone in a field as crows surround me, I can't fight them off and I can't seem to find any way to escape. Breathe, I tell myself as I find a small pond and find a way to swim in it and escape the crows. For my next fear, I'm high on a very narrow bridge and I am having trouble catching my breath. I jump and the simulation fades away. Afterwards, I find myself trapped in a glass box that is beginning to fill with water. "Hey!" I yell as I pound on the glass and everyone looks away from me. When the box is about halfway filled with water, I slam my hand into it and the box breaks as all of the water comes flowing out of it.

Next, I find myself in a small box that seems to keep shrinking. I've never liked small spaces very much especially as I was usually trapped in small closets as a child by my father. I crouch as much as I can and the box breaks and releases me. I am in a small room by myself with a gun on a table and an innocent woman sitting there. She could be my mother for all I know. I grab the gun, point it at her and shoot. Last, I am back home in Abnegation and I see my father surround me.

He transforms into multiple versions of himself and they all say in unison "Com on, Beatrice. Be a good girl." as I try to punch and hold them off. They disappear and my eyes open with Amar giving me a quizzical look. "Damn! Six fears, Stiff? That's the new record, you may be small but I definitely didn't expect that." he remarks before giving me a clap on the back and leading me to dinner.

I find a seat by Zeke, Shauna and Lauren who are the Dauntless born initiates I met earlier. Mia, the initiate from Amity joins us as well. I pinch what I see are round pieces of beef as I have never had anything like this before. Eric, one of the Erudite initiates, join us and laughs me for the way I approach this new, unknown food.

"Stiff! It's a hamburger, don't you know what that is?" he says as I shake my head and resist the urge to correct him. "Here put it on a bun and some of this on it." he answers as he hands me a bowl of red sauce "This is ketchup, it's a tomato sauce."

After dinner, Amar shows us to the dorms where we'll be sleeping. I've never slept in a room with other people so I don't sleep well. The next morning, Amar wakes us and we meet him in the training room after breakfast. He shows us different poses and fighting techniques to use for when we have to fight the others then we go to work with punching bags.

I keep trying to punch but I don't feel like I'm making much headway. Amar comes over and notices. He says bluntly "You don't have much muscle, you're better off using your knees and elbows as you can put more power behind them." so I practice doing so for a little while until we're dismissed for the day.

The day after we train, I'm paired with Mia, the Amity transfer. I won easily but I don't feel righteous for doing so. She's small like me and I didn't like having to hurt her even though I know we have to.

The next morning though, I see the board with our names paired up with others and I am flabbergasted as I see who my opponent with be. It's Eric. There are four fights before us so I use them to think about what to do.

Eric is ruthless, I know that. He fought with the girl from Candor yesterday named Erin yesterday and beat her in about five minutes so I know that he won't have any problem doing the same to me.

The other fights end and I know it's time for us to begin when Amar beckons us into the ring. I have no idea how I'm going to do this but I have to try. I get into my stance, prepared to use my elbows. Eric manages to punch my side but I manage to hit his stomach.

Eric kicks me so that I fall and pulls my feet out from under me. I'm dizzy but I rise without a problem and punch his face. I punch his jaw and kick until he's down and Amar stops us. Blood runs from both Eric's nose and mouth.

I don't like hurting anyone but I feel that winning this fight shows the strength I am developing, that people shouldn't underestimate me for being a girl or a Stiff or small. The rest of phase one moves without anything else exciting and tomorrow is visiting day.

I don't expect anyone to come for me nor would I want them to. I spend the day with Zeke and Shauna and their families. I've begun to make friends with them even though they are Dauntless borns but they're good friends and they don't ask much about me. I ponder what it would have been like to have parents who I looked forward to coming on visiting day or what my brother is up to but I don't have an idea about either.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 for ya'll, I wanted to make the chapters about Tris' initiation pretty short as the main focus will be about the others' initiation and Tris' work as a trainer. Enjoy!**_

The next day we begin phase two which involves the fear simulations. Amar calls me in and I sit in the same chair that I did at the beginning of initiation. I feel the needle pierce my neck and find myself faced with my father again. It is only one of him this time and I am alone with him in our Abnegation home.

He pins me against the wall as he removes his clothing and begins kissing me. I shove him off me, unafraid this time as I know that he can't hurt me. Not like this at least. I knock him down with a punch and pant as the simulation ends and I am awake.

"Three minutes." Amar announces matter-of-factly. "That was quick, how did you do that?" he says and I don't know so I shrug. "That's three times faster than normal, something has to have been going on." I frown as I walk away, feeling powerful for once over my father.

The next day, Amar and some Erudites are there for the simulation. Amar tells me that because of yesterday's "irregularities", they are here to observe today so they can be sure that nothing is wrong with the serums or simulations. I'm nervous but I try not to be as I wipe my hands on my pants and Amar inserts the needle into my neck. I don't want them in find out or suspect anything about me so I try to remain calm as the simulation begins.

I'm on the bridge again and know that I can't jump off without looking suspicious. The bridge leads to the entrance of a building so I try to carefully walk over towards it which naturally takes me a bit longer to do. I enter the building and the simulation ends.

I awake with a startle as the Erudite and Amar seemed pleased. I will have to keep trying to find ways to find my divergence like this if I don't want to get into trouble. They ask to see one of Amar's simulations next as one of the initiates reported concerns about Amar and I. That initiate can only be one person: Eric, the only Erudite transfer.

After about a week of the fear sims, I have faced fears about heights, my father, killing the innocent woman, the crows, confinement and drowning. When Amar shares our ranks in the dorm, I find that I am first followed by Eric, Mia and the other transfers.

Eric looks in my direction angrily, he's not happy about me ranking above him. I can't sleep that night so I slip out to grab a drink of water. A hand clamps over my mouth and I realize it's Eric. I try to punch and kick and run away but it's no use as I am completely and utterly helpless against him now.

"I will not lose against you, Stiff." he says his body is on top of mine and I cannot thrash against him. He undresses and forces himself inside me. His hand rests over my mouth so I cannot yell or scream or do anything except lie there. Once he's done, he says "Remember this next time you want to try to beat me at something, you will pay!"

I decide to sit by the chasm, enjoying the peaceful silence and the sound of the waves crashing. I don't know how long I stay there but I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes, I see a flurry of activity and Amar, dead and bloody near the chasm.

I gasp and feel frozen in place as I watch people lift his body up and can't believe what I'm seeing. The Dauntless have a quick memorial service for him and Zeke and Shauna find a seat by me as all of this is happening.

Zeke hands me a beer and I chug it quickly. I've never had alcohol before but it helps some with what I'm feeling right now. Tomorrow is the final fear simulation and the Dauntless leader, Max, asks if I might be interested in leadership as well. I don't feel like I'm cut out to be a leader though so I have a lot to think about.

I tell Max about what happened last night with Eric and he says that there will be consequences for him. I don't feel so bad about beating Eric up before though after everything. I stay with Zeke and Shauna so I'm safe for the night.

In the morning, I am the last one to go through my sims so I wait and watch everyone else first. I finish mine quickly and think about the jobs I'm interested in. We all get our apartments tomorrow and I am thinking about working in the control room and training initiates. When initiation finishes, I can travel freely including visiting my brother in Erudite. Right now though, I sit in a secret spot by the chasm that no one else seems to know about.

After a couple hours, I head to the cafeteria where the banquet is being held. Max gives a speech then shows us the rankings in which I am first.

I want to celebrate and do something special so I had to where the tattoo shop is. I see Tori there and ask for the Dauntless symbol on one of my shoulders and decide to get flames to cover the bruises and scars on my ribs.

I am brave, I am Dauntless now and no one can take that away from me. I choose an apartment and the jobs the next day. It's not much but I've never had this much space to myself before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter begins the initiation process about 2 years later with the other major characters (Will, Christina, Four, etc.). Hope you enjoy!**_

It's almost time to head to the choosing ceremony and meet this year's initiates. This is my second year training them. Unfortunately, Max never made good on his promise so that also means having to train them with Eric.

The ceremony is held in Abnegation this year which means coming in eye contact with my father again too. I jump on and off the train and find a place to sit among the Dauntless near Zeke, Shauna and Lauren. The ceremony starts off boring until I see an Abnegation boy who is handsome with amazing blue eyes.

His name is announced as Tobias. He slices his palm and lets his blood fall into the coals. Damn! That means he'll be one of my initiates this year and I can't be falling for an initiate, much less a sixteen year old boy. The ceremony finishes quickly and I head back to the compound where I wait near the net.

Lauren and I made a bet about which initiate will jump first this year. She bet it will be a Dauntless born while I decided to take a chance that it might be a transfer. Last year, it was a Dauntless born and the year of my initiation, it was Zeke. Third time's a charm, though.

I see a blur of gray fall through the air, not the black I was expecting. As he rolls onto his back, I see it's the boy from the ceremony. Tobias. I'm lost in the deep blue of his eyes for a moment as I hold out my hand to him and ask his name.

He doesn't answer and then finally says "Just call me Stiff." not wanting anyone to know his real name. Lauren is amazed that a Stiff jumped first. She takes the Dauntless borns and I am left with the transfers. "My name is Six! I usually work in the control room but I will be your instructor through initiation. I will show you around the compound and then we will head for the fear landscapes." I announce. A dark skinned girl from Candor asks "Six? Like the number?" and I answer "Yes, exactly like it. Is that a problem?"

She shakes her head but keeps talking and interrupting me so I get close to her face and ask in a low whisper her name. Christina. "Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths all day, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut, got it?" I warn her as we finish the tour.

As with before, I bring them through their fear landscapes and the Stiff's is last. While all of the other landscapes have been normal and uninteresting, his is. He only has a total of four fears, remarkable. "You're amazing, Stiff. Only four fears? We need to come up with a better name for you." I think about this for a few minutes then blurt out "Four, how about we call you Four?" he nods and flashes a quick smile at me.

I sit alone as the transfers sit with each other. Four wanders over to our table along with Christina. I hope she won't be too annoying. I watch Four pinch a hamburger, chuckling to myself as I remember my first meal during initiation. "It's a hamburger, a patty made of beef." I say in his direction, handling him the ketchup "You eat them on a bun, try this on it."

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, shocked by this idea. Four shakes his head as I answer "Stiffs eat plain food." before eating my own food. Eric makes his way over to us, squeezing Four's shoulders as he says "Ooh, a Stiff this year!"" and the way that he is looking at Four repulses me.

"What have you been up to lately, Six?" I don't respond or meet his eyes so he continues with "Max is still interested, what should I tell him?" he asks and I don't answer him still so he walks away.

"Who was that?" Christina asks and I answer that he's a Dauntless leads which Four questions because Eric is so young. I tell him that age doesn't matter in Dauntless and hope there won't be any more questions.

Thankfully, we finish the rest of the meal in silence and I head to bed myself.

I wake at 7:30 in the morning which leaves me enough time to eat a quick breakfast before we start training. I drink a cup of coffee and try to feel a little more awake. Eric and I demonstrate different fighting techniques and then have the initiates go to work practicing with the punching bags.

Four's shimmering ocean blue eyes find mine and I try not to let him distract me even though it's hard not to focus on his tanned, built physique. He's had a magnetic pull on me that I haven't been able to resist easily since he arrived.

The first round of fights takes place the next morning. Eric goes to work by writing the matches and I don't agree with them. It makes me sick to my stomach to see how he won't spare anyone of his brutality.

The matches are as follows:

Will versus Al

Edward versus Peter (the only one I am somewhat looking forward to as Peter has been nothing but trouble since he arrived for both us trainers and initiates!)

Molly versus Christina

Myra versus Drew

The fights between the girls make me feel the most anxious for them as they are against opponents that are stronger and bigger than they are with the exception of Molly. When I mentioned this to Eric earlier, he said that they need to learn to be tough and I shouldn't baby them in this way.

Four isn't fighting today as we have an odd number of initiates. I look his way then hold my breath as the first fight begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all, hope you're doing well! A huge thank you to Charms22 for reviewing my story so far. This chapter has a couple of my favorite events from Divergent that I hope you'll enjoy. I realized the timing was off a little bit so I added a little more to this chapter to follow the book,**

Al asks us when the fights are considered over and Eric answers that it is whenever one of them cannot continue but I correct him by saying that they could concede as well. Eric says that is the case for the old rules but now, no one can concede.

I tell him that a brave man acknowledges the strength of others but he says that a brave man never gives up. Eric then gets close to my face with a smirk and whispers to me "Remember, I have the authority here and everywhere else." He disgusts me. I hate having to work with him let alone stand by to watch the initiates beat each other to a pulp.,

The fights finish quickly with Will and Edward easily winning against their opponents. Molly and Christina are next, I am nervous and I can tell that Christina is too. Molly beats her until she is slumped over with blood running down her face from her nose. "I'm, I'm done!" she surrenders and Eric looks pissed. This isn't going to end well, I know it.

Eric asks her with a clear sense of rage in his voice "Youre done?" and she nods. He commands everyone to follow him. We stand near the chasm and he orders her to hang over the chasm for five minutes to forget her cowardice. My stomach twists in knots as I question him, it's a challenge to him I know.

He asks me if I'm willing to take her place and I nod. She whispers a soft "Sorry" to me as I climb over the railings and hold on for dear life. I hold on tight easily at first but after a few minutes, my hands struggle to maintain a grip as the water and time spent make it more difficult.

Water splashes up my back and sprays into my face. I'm panting, trying not to focus on the water below me. Al announces that the five minutes are up so I climb over and try to calm down. Eric dismisses the initiates for the day and I'm relieved that the day is over.

"Don't question me around the initiates again, I'm the leader with the authority here." he whispers then comes up behind me as he grips my shoulders "You wouldn't want a repeat of the night during your initiation, would you?" he finishes as a chill runs down my spine. He's so vile. A slimeball, Disgusting.

The day after is the second day of training for the initiates and I gulp as I see that Four is paired with Peter. Four is strong but Peter can be vicious as well. The other fights of the day end quickly so only Peter and Four remain.

Four steps into the ring with a look at determination on his face. They both assume a stance and begin sparing. Four manages to punch his jaw while Peter hits him so that he falls and stumbles. Come on Four, come on Four! I think to myself.

The brutality of this fight between becomes too much to watch, seeing Four struggle is horrible to watch so about half way through the fight, I leave. When I return, I'm pleased to find an unconscious Peter and a victorious Four standing over him.

II smile as I circle his name for winning and try to catch my breath. The next morning, we take the initiates to visit the fence. Shauna is there guarding the fence so I say a quick hello to her as the initiates cluster together while waiting for the train.

I don't find the fence trip too exciting but unbeknownst to the initiates and I hope to beat Eric again this year. At midnight, we head to the dorms and begin waking everyone up.

I am tired from the day but buzzing with energy at the same time as we board the train, explain the game and pick our teams. Eric picks Edward first and I say without hesitation "I want the Stiff."When we're finished, my team consists of Four, Drew, Christina, Will, Marlene and Uriah.

Marlene tries to beg me into where the people in my initiate class hid the flag but Uriah ends up telling everyone where Zeke's team hid it in the Navy Pier. I chuckle to myself as I should have known Zeke of all people would give this away.

Everyone talks all at once when we reach the Pier and I try to tune them out as they do. Coming out of my haze, I notice Four seems to be walking toward the old ferris wheel. I sling a paintball gun over my shoulder and follow him as he starts to climb.

He turns his head to face me for a moment as he says I don't have to follow him but something compels me to. He's trying to look from a higher level for the other team's flag as none of his teammates seem to notice.

My hands are clammy and my breathing quickens. I hate heights but I try to focus on him while we climb. He watches me carefully as well. "You're afraid of heights!" he blurts out and I grab the next railing. "How do you make it living in Dauntless?" he continues as we are at least about forty feet above the ground now.

"I ignore or avoid it as much as possible. Being up this high doesn't scare you?!" I yell as the increasing height further terrifies me. I try to stay calm and focused as I ask what he thinks it's point of the game is and he answers by saying "Learning about strategy or teamwork maybe?" and I laugh at the mention of teamwork

I explain to him about how it used to be a priority and the ways in which initiation has changed. We reach the top and sit next to each other on a narrow railing. I resist the urge to put my head on his shoulder, losing myself in thought until he whispers to me while pointing at the other team's flag "Look, it's there!"

I climb down behind him and we meet the rest of the team. Four tells them where the flag is and everyone seems to form a strategy together finally. Will sneaks in and grabs the flag, leading us to victory. I can tell Eric isn't pleased by the way he sneers and glares at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_N/A: Hope you're all having a great summer! I realized the timeline was off so I have edited the last chapter, it might make more sense to go back and read it before reading this one but that's up to you obviously. Enjoy!_**

The next day, Eric has me demonstrate how to throw a knife to the initiates. I hate the way that he makes me do this sort of work for him. I'm on edge, I breathe and try to pretend that I am throwing the knife into his face. It lands perfectly in the center.

Eric yells for everyone to grab some knives and they scatter, grabbing and throwing them. Four holds one as he seems to be practicing the stance he needs before throwing it as Peter jeers at him by saying "I think the Stiff's taken too many hits to the head. Hey Stiff, remember what a knife is?" as Four grumbles and glares at him.

He throws the knife which lands close to the target and looks in Peter's direction as he says "Hey Peter, remember what a target is?" and I stifle a laugh. After about an hour, each initiate has had at least one knife land on or near the target except Al.

I see that I am not the only one who has noticed as Eric tells Al that he must retrieve the knives. Everyone stops throwing but a frustrated Eric says he didn't tell them to stop. Al admits that he is afraid of getting hit by an airborne knife and Eric says it must stand in front of the target while I throw knives until he learns to not flinch.

I ask if it's really necessary, trying to sound bored when I am awake and on edge. Eric overpowers me again by saying he has the authority here so I have to go along with it, grabbing three knives.

I stand, prepared to begin throwing when a rough, deep voice objects. Four. "Stop it! Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying which is cowardice." he yells out and I am stunned for a moment. He just defied Eric. What was he thinking?

Eric tells him that he must take Al's place and I mouth a small "Sorry" that Four nods at. I take a deep breath and throw the knife a few feet away from his side, reminding him to keep his eyes open.

"Come on, Stiff. Let someone else come and take it!" I yell, hoping to impress a sense of strength within him. I'm greeted with a request by him to shut up as the second knife lands above his head. I grab the last knife, my hands shaking as I know Eric will want me to hurt him with it somehow. I decide on the ear and nick it slightly.

Blood rolls down Four's ear as Eric dismisses everyone. "Points for bravery, Stiff! Not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth." Eric says to Four, then he grabs his shoulders and says "I should keep my eye on you." which me cringe and my skin crawl.

I'm alone with Four as he accuses me of being sadistic. I am not Eric. I tell him I was helping him and he questions how I was as I was taunting him the whole time. I answer that "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have?" and storm out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Today's visiting day and you can literacy feel the tension and anxiety in the air. You can see the sense of hope and fear of disappointment in the initiates faces as Eric explains that some families may not come and the idea of faction before blood.

I decide to hang out and watch as I stand by the chasm. I look over to where Four is standing with a woman dressed in gray. I walk towards them and introduce myself.

"Tris? You look familiar for some reason." she says casually as I feel nervous of her knowing my true identify. I answer her back "I don't make it a habit of associating with the Abnegation. Your son has been doing well here, I'm one of the instructors." she shows a visible sigh of relief.

With curly red hair, stunning blue eyes and a hooked nose, I can tell where Four gets his good looks from. I do know them from Abnegation but I would never say so. Marcus Eaton works with my father as a leader. Evelyn whom I just met is his wife.

My mother tried to contact me a couple years ago after I transferred but I am not sure if I'm ready to make amends yet. I guess I'm still not over the fact that she left me with him and had me believing she was dead.

I go to bed later, enjoying the peace and quiet from the chaos that is initiation. I'm jolted awake hours later by a knock at my door and a tense-looking Four.

"Something's happened, come with me!" he urges as I run to the dorm with him. When we enter, the smell of blood is overpowering as I find an injured Edward with a knife in his eye and a satisfied Peter.

Four helps get Edward to the infirmary and I snarl at Peter. Eric would never do anything about this of course so there isn't much I can do except try to comfort Edward and Four.

Four and I stand outside as Edward is being treated. "That was awfully brave of you, Four, to try to stick up for Edward like that." I compliment and he thanks me for it. The awkwardness between us couldn't be more apparent. The infirmary releases Edward and we help him back to the dorms before I leave for the night.

I'm relieved to have some rest as we all have the day off from training. At breakfast, I notice that Edward and Myra are missing. Four tells me later than they left to be together as Edward didn't think she would make it through initiation.

The next day, we begin stage two which involves the fear simulations. I enjoy watching them but I feel intrusive and wrong for doing so at the same time. Acid, drowning, failure and moths surprisingly make their way into the initiates' fears.

Four is last and he's so much taller than me that I have to stand on my tip toes as I inject him. "Be brave, Tobias. The first time is always the hardest." I whistle right before he closes his eyes and the simulation begins.

He finds himself in a room wish both his parents and a gun pointed at them as a voice urges him to shoot them. He has ten seconds to decide and I am captivated as I watch him shoot himself instead.

His eyes open as he pants awake from what he's just done. I walk him back to the dorms and relax as the day is done.

Lauren, Shauna and Zeke invite me to a bar where we chat and I drink a beer and order another one which I take with me. I stand near the chasm as Four and Uriah and Will move from the tattoo shop.

Tobias comes near me as the others stand around chatting, he greets me with "Hey Six, what are you up to?" and I smile at him as I answer drunkenly "Drinking near the chasm, probably not the best idea." He shakes his head as I take in his gorgeous blue eyes and taunt muscles as I whistle "You look good Four." and he leaves with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Lots of events going on in this chapter, hope I did them justice!**_

I'm still hungover as we begin training the next day. Four's simulation surprises me as he stands alone in an empty field and quickly becomes surrounded by a swarm of bees. They sting him over and over again until he finds a way to fend them off by climbing into the water in the field and swimming away.

He throws his head up with a startle as he is trying to catch his breath. I am puzzled especially by the way in which he was able to get through the situation. "How long do you think you were in the simulation, Four?"

His face still shows terror as he answers "Half an hour?" and I tell him three minutes, he must be divergent like me. My curiously erupts as I ask him "What were your test results?" and I can see the panic grow in his eyes as I know one of his secrets now.

"Abnegation" he insists as I say "I think you're divergent." and he lets out a nervous laugh. "Divergent? What's that?" as I hiss "Don't play dumb. I suspected it last time and I know now. I'll delete the footage but you'll need to find a way to hide it unless you want to end up dead at the bottom of the chasm!" I shout as I slam the door, head out and try to calm down.

Divergence is dangerous and I have to help him hide this. I think of Amar, my former instructor and how once the Edrudite found out about him, how quickly he was dead.

Later I meet up with the initiates and Eric as the stage 2 rankings are announced. Four is ranked first while Al is last. The others don't seem to be very pleased especially as they are behind a "Stiff".

That night, unable to sleep or shut my mind off, I slip in and decide to work in the contract room. I catch up with Zeke and hear a blood curdling scream that causes me to get to my feet immediately and run.

When I reach the chasm, I find the source of the scream which is Tobias. Peter, Al and Drew have blindfolded him and he is being held over the chasm. I punch Peter who runs off with Al before I can do anymore damage. Drew and I get into a tussle and I fight him until he falls unconscious then run over to Tobias' side.

I help him over the railing as best I can then lead him to me apartment and shut the door. He collapses and lays on the floor for a few minutes while I try to wash the blood off my hands. When he comes to, he says weakly "Your hands." and I tell him that's none of his concern as I grab an ice pack from the freezer and press it to his cheek.

"How did you find me?" he asks and I tell him I heard his screams. Those screams that were the most painful to hear in my life. I sleep on the floor so that he can sleep comfortably in bed.

Four's POV

I wince at the pain of my ribs as I breathe and try to sleep in Tris' bed. She is incredible, both as a person and an instructor. She saved me. I stare at her beautifully golden hair and face as sleeps soundly on the floor.

I wonder who she really is when she isn't a trainer, isn't the brave individual before me. I finally feel the pull of sleep take over and drift off.

I wake up aching in my head and my body as she puts another ice pack behind my head. Her hair is wet and she is wearing only a towel which must mean she has just showered. I stare at her for a minute as she poses suggestively and asks if I like what I see which I answer yes to of course.

She returns a couple minutes later and I ask if she hurt any of the people last night when she rescued me. "Peter and Al ran off before I could do much but I fought Drew until he passed out." with a smirk of pride on her face.

She tells me to rely on my friends and to try to fake vulnerability right now which seems ludicrous. I don't have to fake that, I can be vulnerable. Doesn't she already know this?

Before she leaves for breakfast, she tells me to be careful but when I have the chance to ruin them with an evil grin. "You're a little scary, Six." I admit but she asks me not to call her that without saying anything else before leaving.

I march with my head down into breakfast as Al crosses into view. He pleads for my forgiveness which is pathetic as I refuse to even acknowledge him. "You're pathetic. Stay the hell away from me!" I spit without even looking him in the eye.

After lunch, Tris explains how the third stage involves going through and overcoming our fear landscapes. We are each assigned a fear to go through in Lauren's fear landscape and mine is kidnapping.

When I begin, I'm back home in Abnegation as faceless men try to break in through the windows. I manage to fight some of them off but the men never seem to stop appearing and eventually end of taking me as the simulation ends.

I return to the dorms later and sleep. Will shakes me awake early in the morning and says it's Al. This can't be good. I follow him quickly and arrive to watch as a body is being pulled from the chasm and realize it's Al.

Is he dead because of me?


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey readers! Hope you're enjoying this story so far. This chapter uses some of the song lyrics to Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard from the soundtrack to Once the musical. There's some good FourTris fluff here but I don't own either Divergent or the song. Enjoy!**_

Tris' POV

Just as I am finishing breakfast, Zeke comes over and tells me it's important to go to the chasm. Something happened. My stomach twists in knots and I feel it churn as I see Al's body lifted from the chasm.

This is something that happens every year inevitably during initiation. It doesn't make it any easier but something that is almost expected every year.

I go down the hallway to get a drink where I find Four who seems furious. He's angry because of the way Eric called Al brave by his death by suicide and how nothing like that would have ever happened there.

I internally kick myself as I tell him that we will have to let the guilt we feel remind us to do better next time. Making a lesson out of the harshness of the world is an Abnegation trait and he knows it as he questions where I transferred from.

I grab his arm and pull him away from the cameras and warn he must be careful as they are watching him. He must act according to the way they want or there will be consequences.

I find him again later and invite him to go to the fear landscape room with me. He asks why I would want him to see mine and I explain that I have some things to show him. I let him inject himself and me this time.

We enter my first fear on the high, narrow bridge and hold hands. "We have to jump right?" he asks as I nod and breathe heavily as we jump together. Next, we are in the small box and he asks what this fear is. I pant as I made out "Fear of confinement." and he stands crouched down in front of me.

He helps me to catch my breath as the box bursts open and we are with the innocent woman and the gun. He tells me it's not real and I close my eyes as I squeeze the gun and pull the trigger.

We meet in the field as the crows begin to circle around us and I find a gun hidden in the grass and shoot them. I find myself trapped in the glass box surrounded by water with him and break it when the water is filled about halfway.

My last fear is the most terrifying and the one where Four will learn my real name. My father appears and this is where Tobias realizes who I am. "Andrew" he whispers and I nod as my father tries to grab me and hold me down. My father yells out "Beatrice!" and multiple versions of my father appear as Tobias manages to punch and stun each of them.

We awaken together and he asks why they call me six as he realizes that the six fears must be why. I hug him then grab his hand and tell him that I want to show him something else.

I lead him to the secret spot near the chasm where we enjoy the solitude and each other's company. We hold hands and he asks what my aptitude test results were and I answer by telling him Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. He admits that his were Abnegation and Dauntless as I suspected. Falling slowly, eyes that know me. And I can't go back

He then asks why I left Abnegation and I struggle to answer as he figures out it was because of my dad. "I'm so sorry, Tris." he whispers and I thank him. Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black. We wouldn't have met if I had stayed. "I never quite felt like I belonged in Abnegation but I don't know if I am quite Dauntless either. Maybe we don't all fit in to one category." I blush.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Tris, because you're a terrible liar!" he teases and I tell him that I am not pretty so I don't know why he would want to be with me. You have suffered enough. And warred with yourself. It's time that you won.

"So what? Maybe you're not pretty but you're smart and brave and selfless…." he trails off as his lips find mine and we kiss. Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time.

I ask him to call me Beatrice when we're alone as I hated the name before and like to hear him say it sometimes in the sweet, loving way he does. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now. I ask him to meet me later that night by the train tracks to show him my suspicions about the Erudite.

We jump on the train together where we sit on the floor and he envelops me in his arms. He feels warm, strong and steady. He whispers "You're older than me, Beatrice." I laugh and say "Yes, that two year difference is really tough to overcome." and kiss him again.

His kisses are sweet and passionate that leave me always wanting more. We reach the Erudite headquarters and I tell him about how the lights are always on past curfew, the possible war plans I've found and their relentless critique of the Abnegation. He doesn't say anything at first, listening as though he is hanging on my every word.

"It sounds like they're planning to use us, I wonder how they plan to get us to fight." he notes and I answer with "I don't know." as I lay my head onto his lap.

The next day is the final day of initiation as everyone must go through the fear landscapes. Four is last and looks tense as he will be the last to go. I sit by him and try to make light conversation to help settle his nerves until he is finally called.

I inject him with the serum and wish him good luck. He finishes quickly as he only has four fears, Eric congratulates him and injects him with a tracker in case he goes missing. I spend time alone with him in my apartment until the banquet as we talk about his plans to live and work with me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story but I am already planning to write a sequel. I will probably call it Ten or something like that which is ironic since this is chapter 10. It will follow the changes to the factions though only inside the fence, Tris and Tobias training together, starting a family, etc. Enjoy for now!**_

We head to the banquet where the rankings are announced. He places in first. Wrapped up in the excitement of the moment, we decide that we don't care who knows about us and kiss for all to see. In that moment, everything seems to fade away and I am his.

We wake wrapped in each other's arms the next morning only to find everyone with blank eyes and guns they are carrying. I look at him and he knows: We have to follow them and stop the attack on Abnegation.

As we board the train, I squeeze his hand and we both do our best to avoid drawing attention. When we reach Abnegation, we run towards Tobias' house to save his parents. Eric appears and figures out that we are both awake. Divergent. He points his gun at Tobias as I manage to wrestle it away from him and we try to run.

A sharp pain hits my shoulder as I see the blood and bullet as I realize Eric shot me. He takes us both to Jeanine as divergent rebels. She always suspected me from the beginning but Tobias managed to avoid detection until now.

She wants to test a new Divergent proof serum on me and kill him. The pain has faded as Tobias gives me a long kiss that might be my last then I lungs at her. I scratch her face as Tobias tries to choke her. We're separated by guards that take us away from each other.

I feel something pinch my neck and realize I've been injected with something. "Take her to Dauntless headquarters." Jeanine spits and I find myself in the control room, trying to stop the simulation.

I sit alone until someone opens the door but I don't recognize him. "Drop your weapon! Drop it!" I order and he surrenders to me as I raise my gun to his head. "Tris! Please Tris! It's me, see me!" he pleads and my mind is confused by who he is.

"Beatrice, Beatrice. It's me, Tobias." he says and my mind recognizes him. What have I done? Instead of shutting down the simulation, I was running it so we quickly work together to stop it and run,

We decide to head to Amity which seems the safest for now and I rest my head on his shoulder as we ride the train. "I think I'm in love with you." I admit as he looks lovingly and answers "Maybe we should make a list or a chart or something so you can be sure." as I giggle.

"Fine, then I love you." I say and kiss him, feeling brave enough to take on the world with him.

The End


End file.
